Heart of the Dead
by InabaJ
Summary: A continuation of sorts to examine the humanity that survived Z Day: the relationships, and the road to restoration. A mention of pairings would be a spoiler.


**Heart of the Dead**

by InabaJ

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis<strong>

A continuation of sorts to examine the humanity that survived Z Day: the relationships, and the road to restoration. A mention of pairings would be a spoiler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foreword<em>**

I recently (last night) found this series and I have to admit it's caught my interest. I'm not usually a fan of gore, but there's more going on in this series than gore. I don't expect my treatment of this fic to be strict to the genre. I tend to write heavy. Honestly, I wanted to explore some of the drama that this series has as potential inter and intrapersonal conflict. I thought that with a little polish, it could make it enjoyable to write for.

I plan for this to be a large fic. I can see 20 chapters at least in the making. The title itself should give an indication of where this fic is going to go as well as a play on words to suggest our crew finds the cause behind Z day and ultimately a solution. That may turn out to be too ambitious, but I can see it moving that way from here. We'll simply have to see how long it holds my interest.

I always appreciate constructive criticism. Don't hold back in your thoughts if you choose to review. This first chapter, is however, off the cuff, and a little raw. You don't have to be gentle, just don't be dead-ly. That's a pun, btw.

I hope everyone who reads this gets something out of it, and please feel free to send me links of your works. I've little time to browse and am always looking for more HOTD that's interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Arrogance of the Living<strong>_

**_Saya_**

Saya screamed. THEM were there, pawing at her, tearing at her body, ripping away her clothes, her hair, her humanity. She could feel their teeth gnash at her flesh… her bones.

Saya shot upright in the seat of the Humvee, panting, her lungs clawing for air as he her hands etched over herself, and her eyes darted about her.

They were still moving. They were safe. For now…

She stretched her fingers through her hair, the sweat of her scalp cloying at her hands. She forced her breath to settle as her mind settled the disparate imagery into reality and nightmare. She breathed out heavily with eyes squashed closed and decided there wasn't much difference. That horrid thought, 'A matter of time…,' again crept into her and she shivered when its cold grasp etched at her thoughts. She shook her head and stretched her arms out in front of her to push it away. The slight pangs of stiff muscles gave her a moment of respite.

Saya felt the barest touch of fingertips on her shoulder. She turned to see Takashi's solicitous appraisal. She smiled for him and straightened her shoulders. She could feel him ebb away from her to reclaim his seat. She was safe. They were safe.

For now…

They passed along the road slowly. Marikawa-sensei hummed a jpop tune softly, taking an almost childlike glee in directing the massive Humvee through the city streets.

"The East Police Station first?" Saya inquired, to simply say something. They all knew where they were going, but the quiet seemed heavy.

"Mm," Takashi replied from behind her. "If there's anything left of government on this side of town it will be there. And if the government's there, survivors will be there. We might try the Civil Defense Shelter after that."

Saya nodded her approval. No other voices rang. The rest of them were asleep, it seemed. "That makes the most sense."

"How far away do you think we are?" he asked.

Saya consulted what she knew of the town and their position. "At our current rate, 20 minutes, maybe. Maybe more if we run into another jam of cars." Marikawa-sensei giggled as she swerved to the right to clip and squash one of the Them with the massive grill, and continued to hum. The Humvee shook as it ran over the remains.

"Are They here?" Takashi asked.

Saya nodded. She could see small groups of three or five of Them shambling around up the road. "It looks like it." The muscles of her shoulders bunched and she raised her hands to massage some warmth back into them. She hadn't gotten used to seeing the dead faces, or the ravenous hunger, or the ashes of society.

"Good," Takashi replied. "I'll wake the others. It looks like we'll need to be on our toes."

Saya looked to him over her shoulder. "Good?" then thought for a moment. Sound is what drew them. Their only drive was to feed. If they were here, it meant there was sound to draw them, and something to feed on. "Oh, I see. You've figured it out. I knew you were worth saving," she smiled at her joke.

Takashi smirked, and shook his head as he went about waking his cohorts.

Saya's smile faded when she heard no response. She turned her body to peer around the seat at him as he woke Rei and Saeko with a gentle nudge. The both of them looked to him with smiles so deep and eyes so brilliant that it was painful for her to see them. "Good morning, Lazy!" she said aloud.

Grunts and a grumbled, "Morning," were in reply.

"Good morning Takagi-san!" Kouta chimed, and Saya cringed slightly. The need in his voice grated at her nerves.

"Ten minute warning," she replied sternly. "They are starting to thicken. It looks like there are survivors up ahead." She forced her voice to harden.

"Sensei, find us a high spot so that we can do some recon. Takagi-san, give me a running report of what you think. Hirano-san, Saeko-san, get up top and keep watch," Takashi intoned levelly.

Each one nodded in turn. The nurse simply intoned, "Roger," in a airy, dazed sort of way.

It always made Saya nervous when Marikawa-sensei spoke that way. She was never sure if the woman understood, or just was following along with some delightful day-dream she was having. It made her nervous to think that all their lives were at stake. She grabbed the binoculars and focused on their feel to keep the tension out of her limbs and voice.

She chose the vantage point she wanted and directed Marikawa-sensei to it through a bevy of turns. "Rei, Saeko, get ready to clear it. Remember, no unnecessary noise," Takashi cautioned.

"Un!" they both replied, each bristling with energy.

The Humvee rolled to a halt, and the dance began. Saeko drew and silently slaughtered the half dozen that awaited her. Rei made quick work of the four on her side. Kouta gauged the distance on the street, quietly awaiting his chance to unleash the beast .308 at his command. "It's clean," he called down, and Takashi got out. Marikawa turned the engine off to quiet its rumble.

Saya climbed up over Kouta and stood atop the Humvee to scan the landscape. Kouta hadn't even budged, and did not as she stood directly above him. "There's a fire down there. I can see the smoke," she called out. "Looks like at the main Police Building, or just down from it, I can't tell. We're not high enough to see the streets there. Some of the windows are busted out in the building on this side of the main building. The main building looks solid. I think there are boards on some of the windows of the second floor of the main building. I can't tell, but it's my guess that there are survivors there."

"Approach?" Takashi intoned from behind the Humvee.

"Looks like we'll be better off working around to the other side. From the position of the smoke, I think it's in the street in front of the main building. I think it's best if we avoid it. It may be a burnt out car they're using as a front line. No wait, I see the back of a mob. It's a front line. It's Them. They're pushing against it. "

"Four targets front! Bottom of the hill, 200 yards! 6, 9, 14 targets!" Kouta called.

"Back in the car, quickly," Takashi snapped.

They piled back in with a precision built on practice. "Don't start up yet," Takashi said, leaning through the center of the two front seats. Saya climbed over him and felt her body tingle as she arranged herself in the seat. Her hands gripped the dash. It was his scent, his proximity that had made her tingle with excitement.

"Saya?" he breathed out.

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head firmly to clear her thoughts. "They don't seem to be moving this direction."

As if on cue they started to shamble up the hill. Saya gripped at her forehead and rubbed it visciously as she chastised herself. 'You have to do better! They're all counting on you! He's counting on you!'

"What do you say? We have about 4 or 5 hours of daylight left. Can we get to the backside of the station and make our approach in that time?"

"Yes," she said, forcing her voice confident. "I can put us right where we need to be. I am, after all, a genius," but even as she said it, she didn't believe it.

"Do it," he commanded.

At his word, she smiled. He trusted her. That was what mattered. Under her direction they began to roll out.

Saya felt the surge she always did as they blew past, and partially through the crowd of the savage Dead. She felt them bounce off, and it quickened her. It was then she caught it. That beast, it had a stick in its hand. The decrepit body seemed to bend towards the wall, and then chase the woosh of air as they passed. She could still see it following them.

"What is it?" Rei asked aloud, gripping the back of Saya's chair. "Did you recognize some… something?"

"No," Saya replied. "It's just…" she continued as she strained to see past Kouta and Alice playing pattycake in the back. "I could have sworn…" She sighed and sat back in her chair. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

Saya could feel the girl's hand on her shoulder. The supportive gesture was lost. It made her cringe. Rei had her chance. It wasn't fair to keep him to herself after she'd left him for Hisashi. Even after all that had happened, Saya thought Rei had made her choice.

"It has a pipe in its hand," Saeko said.

"A pipe?" Takashi answered.

At once it flashed in Saya's mind. "Yes! Yes, a pipe! A tool! Marikawa-sensei, floor it, give us some room to experiement! Find a small group of Them. I have an idea!"

"Takagi-san," Takashi intoned firmly.

She spun on him in one deft motion. "This is important!" she bellowed, then lashed instructions at the dizzied Nurse. "Right, then a left! Yes! Up there ahead! That group!"

She scanned the scenery quickly as they came to a halt and dashed out of the vehicle. The group of three Dead turned and began to encroach.

"Saya!" Takashi bellowed as they broiled out of the Humvee, ranging themselves for battle.

Saya grabbed at the twisted piece of lumber she'd already selected and ran up to the gaggle of approaching Dead. She tapped at the pavement. They moaned in chorus.

"Takagi-sama!" Kouta screamed.

"Shut up fatass!" she retorted automatically, sparing only a glance at his evident concern.

One of Them turned to inch toward the other sound, and she tapped at the pavement to demand its attention. Its other worldly voice roiled. She tossed the lumber down in front of it. It stumbled against the sound and leaned down to pick it up.

Saya turned to the group buoyantly, "I did it! They're LEARNING! They're getting SMARTER!"

"Takagi-sama!" Kouta bellowed and bowled her over. The thick chunk of wood glanced over his head as the fell into a pile of jumbled arms and legs.

"What? What are you doing?" she demanded.

Saeko lashed out, Takashi raged forward, Rei sprang. The Dead were scattered ruins within moments.

"Dammit, Saya!" Takashi screamed. "Saeko! Rei! Get him in the car! Sensei! I'll drive!"

"Niichan… Niichan! Niichan!" Alice began to scream. Marikawa snatched her up and held her close to her chest as she tried to soothe her. "I'll be good! I promise I'll be good!"

Saeko pulled Kouta up off Saya bodily and began to drag him. Rei ranged herself about the two to defend their retreat.

"What…" Saya, dazed, queried, but could not finish.

Takashi was before her, his face an accusation. Before she could reply he picked her up and shouldered her and ran back to the car. He stuffed her in the car after the rest had piled in and slammed the door shut, then got in and began to drive jerkily.

The motion jarred her. The bodies of the dead rumbled underneath the suspension. Her mind couldn't track what had happened. She gripped at her head and tried to recall. It was a blurr.

She looked back into the darkness of the Humvee. At once she saw what she'd done. Kouta's bloody body lay on the floor panel. Alice was crying loudly. His head had been ruptured by a strong blow.

"Alice! Alice! Come here! Let Oneechan help Kou-niichan!" but for once the tone of her voice was pleading. There was no command; only desperation.

Alice cried and bellowed for her funny oniichan even as Saya took her in her arms and hugged her. "He'll be all right," she said frantically, as she pulled the girl's eyes to hers. "He'll be all right. Kou-niichan can't die. He can't."

Saya's tears belied her statement, but she said it again nevertheless and clutched the little girl desperately. She started to rock back and forth. "You'll see. He'll be all better soon. Kou-niichan will be all better."


End file.
